Couple Competition
by AlvinaVin
Summary: KyuMin, sepasang kekasih yang seharusnya ikut Couple Competition, malah digantikan oleh kedua teman mereka, Ryeowook & Yesung yang bukan sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana keduanya mampu melalui kompetisi yang seperti ini? RnR! Republish, Last Chap Update! YeWook, KyuMin, & SiBum fic
1. Chapter 1

AlvinaVin presents again…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**- Couple Competition -**

**Pairing: YeWook (RyeoSung) & KyuMin (MinKyu)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh dalam FF ini sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri. **

**Thanks for YeWook & KyuMin**

**Warning: Switch Gender **

**Yesung and Kyuhyun as yeoja**

**Ryeowook and Sungmin as namja**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**A/N**: Halooooooo! Setelah sekian lama menghilang dari ffn karena ff ini terkena penghapusan, saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk merepublish ulang ff ini. Agar readers lebih bisa menikmati ff ini dan agar ff ini menjadi lebih menarik (karena pasti ada yang pernah baca, meskipun ada juga yang belum baca), author memutuskan untuk mengubah penulisannya, tapi kisahnya tetap sama kok.

OK… Langsung saja…

Happy reading all! =D

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Di suatu siang, sehari sebelum dimulainya kompetisi, seorang _namja_ harus menelepon dengan berat hati. Sang _namja_ hanya bisa menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia mulai mengambil HP-nya dan memencet tombol-tombol yang ada untuk menghubungi seseorang yang harus segera diberikan kabar.

"Kyu…" sapa sang _namja_ lemas saat panggilannya telah diangkat.

"Sungmin?" respon sang _yeoja_ dari seberang telepon. "Ada apa? Suaramu lemah sekali. Kau sakit?"

"Begitulah… _Mianhae_, sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut kompetisi besok…" jelas _namja_ bernama Sungmin itu dengan wajah yang memang pucat.

"_Gwenchana_… Haruskah aku ke sana?" tanya Kyuhyun, sang _yeoja_ yang tampak sangat khawatir saat mengetahui _namjachingu_-nya sakit.

"Jangan _chagi_… Nanti kau tertular. Aku sedang flu sekarang," jawab Sungmin dengan perasaan kecewa. Sesungguhnya, ia ingin _yeojachingu_-nya itu bisa hadir untuk menemaninya.

"Baiklah…" jawab Kyuhyun sama kecewanya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita suruh teman kita yang jomblo untuk menggantikan kita? Siapa tahu mereka berjodoh," tawar Sungmin mulai bersemangat. Wajahnya berseri-seri, seperti baru saja mendapatkan ide yang sangat cemerlang. "Itu kan kompetisi untuk para pasangan. Pasti perlombaannya bisa membuat pesertanya deg-degan dengan berbagai tantangan yang ada. Anggap saja sekaligus untuk menjodohkan teman kita," ucap Sungmin sumringah. Seketika senyum mengembang di wajahnya, tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus! Tapi, siapa teman yang akan kau suruh untuk menggantikanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang juga ikut bersemangat.

"Bagaimana kalau Ryeowook?" tawar Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya dia _namja_ yang baik."

"Ryeowook? Yang biasa kau panggil Wookie itu kan?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

Sungmin langsung mengangguk. "_Nae_. Dia baik, ya kan?"

"Kurasa juga begitu," sang _yeoja_ pun mengiyakan. "Bagaimana kalau aku minta Yesung untuk berpasangan dengan Wookie?"

"Yesung?" respon Sungmin bingung. "Siapa itu?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Itu lho! _Yeoja_ yang pernah kukenalkan padamu saat kau datang ke rumahku seminggu yang lalu."

"Oh… _Yeoja_ yang itu..." kata Sungmin dengan suara yang terdengar lemas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran atas respon Sungmin, sang _namja_ yang kini berada di seberang teleponnya itu. "Kau tidak setuju?"

Sungmin berusaha mengingat kembali memori tentang _yeoja_ bernama Yesung yang tersimpan di kepalanya. "Menurutku dia terlalu suram untuk Wookie yang kelewat ceria..." jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa akibat mendengar jawaban Sungmin. "Bukankah _yeoja_ yang suram harus bertemu dengan _namja_ yang ceria seperti Wookie?" balas Kyuhyun, berusaha meyakinkan _namjachingu_-nya itu.

"Benar juga!" pekik Sungmin kembali bersemangat. "Mereka mungkin saja cocok!"

Seketika, seulas senyum yang tampak cantik pun terukir di wajah Kyuhyun sang yeoja. "Cepat kau hubungi Wookie! Aku akan segera menghubungi Yesung. Sudah dulu ya, kita harus cepat," ucap Kyuhyun di HP-nya untuk terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya ia menutup panggilan tersebut.

Pembicaraan antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun berakhir. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, mereka segera menghubungi kedua teman yang akan menggantikan mereka dalam kompetisi besok.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau bersedia ikut kompetisi itu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada _yeoja_ yang kini sedang bersamanya di sebuah tempat makan.

_Yeoja_ yang baru saja ditanya oleh Kyuhyun, kini menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Kau meneleponku dan memintaku bertemu denganmu hanya untuk menanyakan itu?"

"Kurasa memang lebih baik berbicara langsung," kata Kyuhyun, sang _yeoja_ cantik, sambil bertopang dagu. "Agar aku yakin, apa kau sungguh-sungguh akan ikut atau tidak."

"Apa kau tak percaya aku akan datang ke kompetisi itu jika aku mengiyakan tawaranmu di telepon?" respon Yesung. Sejenak ia meminum lemon tea yang tersedia di hadapannya, lalu ditatapnya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Begitulah," jawab Kyuhyun santai. "Aku harus melihat ekspresimu langsung."

Yesung, sang _yeoja_ berwajah manis, hanya bisa berdecak kesal. "Seperti apa Wookie itu?" tanya Yesung tak sabar untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas rasa penasarannya.

"Dia baik dan… Kurasa sangat cocok denganmu."

"_Jeongmal_? Apa kau yakin? Apakah dia benar-benar _namja_ yang baik? Aku takut kau membohongiku," ucap Yesung curiga.

"Ayolah! Tak ada gunanya aku membohongimu," Kyuhyun berkata sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Baiklah… Aku ikut! Jangan salahkan aku, karena bagaimanapun juga aku ini _yeoja_ yang sangat membosankan," balas Yesung dengan senyum manisnya, meski senyum tersebut terlihat dipaksakan.

"Oh, tentu tidak," ucap Kyuhyun sambil membalas senyuman yang Yesung berikan. "Kau lihat saja betapa hebatnya _namja_ yang akan bersamamu besok."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"What?" respon Ryeowook, kaget terhadap tawaran yang baru saja didengarnya. "Ikut kompetisi dengan _yeoja_?"

"Come on! Itu bukan hal yang sulit," jelas Sungmin sambil menatap iba pada _namja_ yang kini syok hanya karena tawarannya itu. "Kau sudah berumur 20 tahun!"

"Oh yeah! Berapa umurnya?" tanya Ryeowook sembari mengalihkan padangannya ke sekitar ruang tamu Sungmin.

"Seumur denganmu."

"Kau serius? Apa dia cantik?" Ryeowook menatap Sungmin, _namja_ yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya, dengan pandangan curiga.

Sungmin berusaha mengingat kembali seperti apa _yeoja_ yang menjadi teman _yeojachingu_-nya itu. "Entahlah, aku tidak begitu ingat seperti apa dia. Aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya sekali."

"Kau hobi sekali berteman dan bahkan menjodohkan temanmu dengan _yeoja_ yang juga berusia 20 tahun!" kata Ryeowook sinis.

"Ya, karena aku dan pacarku juga 20 tahun! _Pabo_!" balas Sungmin kasar. "Apa perlu kusuruh pacarku untuk menjodohkanmu dengan _yeoja_ yang lebih tua?"

"_Andwae_! _Jeongmal gomawo_!"

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap lekat _namja_ keren yang ada di hadapannya. "Kau setuju?"

Ryeowook pun hanya bisa menghela napas sebelum akhirnya ia pun menjawab dengan pasrah, "Baiklah…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Silakan masuk," ucap Sungmin saat membuka pintu rumahnya, mempersilakan _yeojachingu_-nya yang datang bersama seorang _yeoja_ lainnya untuk masuk.

"Apa Wookie sudah datang?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin saat mereka semua sudah duduk di ruang tamu.

"Sudah. Dia sedang di toilet."

"Oh…" Kyuhyun pun memperhatikan wajah Sungmin. "Omona! Wajahmu pucat sekali! Kau harus segera istirahat!" ucap Kyuhyun, _sang yeoja_, yang khawatir akan keadaan _namjachingu_-nya itu.

"Setelah semua ini selesai. Keadaanku tidak seburuk yang kau lihat…"

.

.

"_Mian_ lama menunggu," kata Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba saja memasuki ruang tamu lalu segera mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Ayo, silakan berkenalan," Sungmin mempersilakan Ryeowook dan Yesung untuk berkenalan.

Ryeowook segera menyodorkan tangannya pada Yesung, dan mereka pun bersalaman.

"Ryeowook imnida…"

"Yesung imnida…"

Setelah melepaskan jabatan tangan, keduanya hanya terdiam dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Mengundang senyum senang di wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang mulai merasa yakin bahwa memasangkan Ryeowook dan Yesung adalah keputusan tepat, usaha yang sepertinya akan berhasil.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Keesokan harinya… Tepatnya, saat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11.00…

Dua puluh menit lagi babak pertama dari Couple Competition akan dimulai. Ryeowook yang telah selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan jas, kini menunggu Yesung yang sedang berganti pakaian dengan gaun di ruang ganti. Semua pakaian khusus yang dipergunakan dalam kompetisi tersebut telah disediakan oleh pihak penyelenggara.

.

.

"Ryeowook! _Mian_ telah membuatmu lama menunggu," ucap Yesung yang baru saja menghampiri Ryeowook, _namja_ yang akan menjadi partnernya selama Couple Competition berlangsung.

"Tidak masalah… Panggil saja aku Wookie."

Suasana hening pun menghampiri mereka. Ryeowook hanya diam sembari menatap mata Yesung intens, begitupun yang sebaliknya dilakukan oleh Yesung. Setelah memandang dalam waktu yang cukup lama, sang _yeoja_ pun tertunduk malu, sementara Ryeowook, sang _namja_, hanya tertawa dengan apa yang baru saja mereka berdua lakukan.

"Kau cantik sekali!" puji Ryeowook. "Aku tak menyangka kau akan menatapku tadi. Aku sangat tersanjung."

"Gomawo… Kau juga…tampan," jawab Yesung terputus-putus. Ia pun tersipu malu.

"Tidak usah sungkan denganku," pinta Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. Yesung hanya mampu melihat wajah sang _namja_ sesaat, sebelum mengalihkan wajahnya lagi.

"Ayo kita segera ke belakang panggung. Kita habiskan waktu dengan berbincang-bincang di sana. Kau mau, kan?" tawar Ryeowook sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Yesung perlahan menerima uluran tangan itu dan berkata, "_Nae_… Ide yang bagus."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kini Ryeowook dan Yesung tampak sedang duduk sambil bercakap-cakap.

"Kau belum punya pacar, kan?" tanya Ryeowook mendadak. Yesung pun terlihat kaget akan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba saja dilontarkan padanya.

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu jawabannya…" jawab Yesung lemas.

"Aku hanya memastikan," jelas Ryeowook sambil tersenyum, menatap sang _yeoja_ lembut. "Tenang saja, aku juga sedang tidak punya pacar."

"Benarkah?" Yesung merespon dengan nada yang meminta kepastian, lalu setelahnya ia terlihat lega. "Kau sempat membuatku takut bahwa mungkin saja Kyuhyun menjebakku dengan menjodohkanku dengan _namja_ yang sudah punya pacar."

Ryeowook tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh sang _yeoja_. "Aku senang bisa mengenalmu… Menurutku kau menarik!" Ryeowook mengakui sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Gomawo_… Menurutku, kau juga," ucap Yesung yang mulai terlarut dalam suasana yang diciptakan oleh Ryeowook padanya.

"PARA PESERTA, MOHON SEGERA BERSIAP-SIAP! BABAK PERTAMA AKAN DIMULAI 5 MENIT LAGI!"

"Kau dengar itu?" tanya Ryeowook di sela-sela pembicaraan mereka. "Sebentar lagi babak pertama akan dimulai."

"Tentu saja aku dengar," ucap Yesung diikuti dengan menghela napas sejenak. "Tidak mungkin telingaku sepayah itu."

"Kira-kira apa ya? Aku jadi penasaran…" gumam Ryeowook terlihat mulai berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita disuruh aneh-aneh?" tanya Yesung mulai terlihat panik. "Mungkin mudah bagi peserta lain, sedangkan kita… Kita kan bukan sepasang kekasih!"

Ryeowook yang melihat kepanikan partnernya itu hanya bisa berkata, "Tenang saja, kita pasti bisa mengatasinya…"

"BABAK PERTAMA ADALAH… CIUMAN!"

DUAR! Pengumuman mengenai tantangan pada babak pertama bagaikan petir yang kini menyambar Ryeowook dan Yesung. Dalam sekejab, keduanya benar-benar merasakan kekagetan yang amat dahsyat. Kata 'ciuman' yang baru saja terdengar telah membutakan pikiran keduanya.

"Benar kan dugaanku?" ucap Yesung yang tampak syok.

Ryeowook pun terlihat mulai tertunduk lemas, lalu mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang ke arah sang _yeoja_ manis yang kini panik di hadapannya sembari mengatakan, "Bukannya aku tak bisa mencium… Hanya saja aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya mencium _yeoja_ yang bukan pacarku, apalagi aku baru mengenalmu hari ini. Aku bukan tipe _namja_ yang dapat dengan mudah melakukannya..."

**-_TBC_-**

Hay readers, long time no see =D (Say hello again).

Sebenarnya, ide untuk adanya kompetisi dalam ff ini diberikan oleh salah satu author di ffn yang tidak ingin disebutkan namanya.

Buat yang baru pertama kali baca…gimana? Bagus gak ceritanya? Hehehe…

Buat yang sudah pernah baca…gimana? Jadi lebih baik kan penulisannya?

Readers…bagi yang sudah pernah ataupun baru membacanya pun, silakan direview ya ^o^

Akhir kata…

See you all! Thanks for reading and 'Review' please? ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**- Couple Competition -**

**Chapter 2**

**Pairing : YeWook (RyeoSung) & KyuMin (MinKyu) plus SiBum (?)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh dalam FF ini sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri.**

**Thanks for YeWook & KyuMin **

**Warning : Switch Gender **

**Yesung and Kyuhyun as yeoja**

**Ryeowook and Sungmin as namja**

**etc**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Bukannya aku tak bisa mencium… Hanya saja aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya mencium _yeoja_ yang bukan pacarku, apalagi aku baru mengenalmu hari ini. Aku bukan tipe _namja_ yang dapat dengan mudah melakukannya..."

Kesunyian pun tampak meliputi keduanya. Di sekitar mereka, para peserta mulai berlalu lalang mendekati panggung tanpa ada satu orang pun yang menimbulkan kebisingan yang berarti. Jika diperhatikan, semua peserta menampakkan keyakinan di wajah mereka tanpa keraguan. Tidak seperti Ryeowook dan Yesung yang berada dalam status tidak menguntungkan. Status yang bernama, 'bukan sepasang kekasih'.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Yesung memecah keheningan yang ada di antara mereka. "Kita harus bagaimana?"

Seperti yang sudah Ryeowook duga, raut wajah sang _yeoja_ kini terlihat sangat panik seperti ingin menangis. Melihat hal tersebut, Ryeowook pun tidak tinggal diam.

Dalam sekejab, Ryeowook menangkupkan wajah Yesung dengan kedua tangannya. "Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Yesung pun menatap mata sang _namja_ lekat dengan penuh kekhawatiran. "Tapi…"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengundurkan diri saja?" ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum lembut, bermaksud memberikan ketenangan dalam diri partnernya itu. "Jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Yesung spontan membelalak. "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"_Nae_… Apapun demi dirimu."

DEG! Jantung Yesung seketika berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"KEPADA SEMUA PESERTA, DIHARAPKAN UNTUK SEGERA MENGAMBIL POSISI DI ATAS PANGGUNG, SESUAI DENGAN NOMOR URUT!"

Ryeowook memperhatikan sang _yeoja_ dengan pandangan khawatir. "Jangan paksakan dirimu jika kau tak sanggup…"

"Tenang saja, aku pasti bisa," kata Yesung, berusaha meyakinkan baik partnernya maupun dirinya sendiri. "Kita akan tetap menghadapi babak ini."

"Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa jika aku benar-benar menciummu nanti?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan. "Aku tidak ingin kalau nantinya hal ini akan membuatmu merasa sangat tidak nyaman…"

"Aku merasa lebih baik jika tidak mundur…" Yesung menghembuskan napas perlahan, lalu memandang ke arah para peserta lainnya. "Kurasa tak masalah jika melakukannya denganmu."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"SETELAH HITUNGAN KETIGA, PARA PESERTA HARUS LANGSUNG MEMULAI CIUMAN YANG DILAKUKAN SELAMA 30 DETIK. PESERTA YANG TELAT MEMULAI AKAN LANGSUNG DIDISKUALIFIKASI."

"PESERTA YANG BERHASIL MENYELESAIKAN TANTANGAN INI AKAN MENDAPAT 100 POIN, SEDANGKAN PESERTA YANG BERHENTI SEBELUM SAYA MENYATAKAN BAHWA 30 DETIK TELAH BERAKHIR, HANYA AKAN MENDAPAT 50 POIN."

"Yesung…" Ryeowook berkata tanpa menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah sang _yeoja_. "Thanks, karena kau telah mempercayaiku," ucapnya malu-malu.

"Terima kasih kembali," balas Yesung sambil nyengir akibat melihat sang _namja_ yang tampaknya ikut gugup.

"ARE YOU READY?!"

Dalam sekejab, raut wajah seluruh peserta pun berubah menjadi tegang.

.

"1…"

Semua mulai terlihat fokus pada pasangan masing-masing. Sementara Ryeowook memegang wajah Yesung dengan kedua tangannya.

.

"2…"

Masih dalam posisi yang belum berubah, Yesung yang semula menundukkan kepalanya, mulai mengangkat wajahnya secara perlahan hingga kedua matanya sukses bertemu dengan mata sang _namja_.

.

"3!"

"Hmmmmppph…" Dengan cepat Ryeowook mencium Yesung, membuat suara napas terengah mulai terdengar di antaranya.

Bibir mereka saling menyatu dengan lembut, hanya memberikan sedikit gerakan agar ciuman tersebut tidak terlepas.

.

"10 DETIK TELAH BERLALU!"

Tak ada satu pun dari semua pasangan yang melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kini Ryeowook dan Yesung benar-benar mulai merasakan sensasi yang amat luar biasa. Jantung mereka berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari batasan yang seharusnya.

.

"20 DETIK TELAH BERLALU!"

Terlihat beberapa pasangan melepaskan ciuman mereka, entah secara sengaja maupun tak sengaja, menyebabkan beberapa diantaranya gagal.

Sementara Ryeowook dan Yesung masih bertahan, meski sesungguhnya mereka merasa kesulitan. Mereka mempertahankan ciuman hanya dengan mengandalkan bibir tanpa menggunakan lidah dan lainnya, tidak seperti ciuman yang bernafsu pada umumnya. Kelembutan bibir serta napas yang beradu, sensasi hebat yang mereka rasakan, membuat mereka sulit untuk menahan segala gejolak yang muncul dari dalam.

.

"25…"

_Waktu sudah mau habis!_

.

"26…"

_Bertahanlah!_

.

"27…"

_Cepatlah selesai!_

.

"28…"

_Tinggal sedikit lagi!_

.

"29…"

_Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi! Kumohon…_

.

"30! SELESAI!"

Ryeowook dan Yesung pun segera melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kini mereka tampak kesusahan untuk mengatur napas mereka setelah melakukan ciuman yang bisa dibilang sangat mendadak dan tentunya menjadi pengalaman baru yang pernah tercipta di antara mereka. Mereka baru saja saling mengenal, tentu saja mereka belum pernah saling mencium satu sama lain.

"DENGAN INI BABAK PERTAMA DINYATAKAN USAI. SELAMAT KEPADA PARA PESERTA YANG TELAH BERHASIL MAUPUN YANG GAGAL DI TENGAH JALAN. PEROLEHAN SKOR SEMENTARA BISA KALIAN LIHAT DI LAYAR."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ryeowook setelah ia berhasil menormalkan napasnya.

"_Nae_," jawab Yesung yang masih terengah-engah. "Kita berhasil!"

"Yup, we did it!" Ryeowook pun tersenyum puas mengetahui bahwa ia dan partnernya telah berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan di babak pertama ini.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sebelum babak kedua dimulai, seluruh peserta diberikan kesempatan untuk beristirahat sejenak di ruang tunggu. Di dalamnya, tampak Ryeowook dan Yesung sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan sambil menikmati segelas jus jeruk yang dibagikan.

"Kau telah melakukannya dengan baik," puji Ryeowook.

"Kurasa itu semua berkat dirimu," balas Yesung sambil tersipu malu. "Aku sama sekali tak menduga kita akan berhasil melakukannya."

"Apa kau pernah berciuman?" tanya Ryeowook spontan, sukses membuat Yesung tersedak.

"Pernah," jawab sang _yeoja_ singkat. "Kau sendiri?"

"Pernah juga." Ryeowook pun tertawa sejenak, lalu berkata, "Berarti ciuman yang tadi tidak jadi masalah, kan?"

"Harusnya kau tanyakan itu semua dari awal," balas Yesung dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hey, sudahlah. Jangan melihatku seperti itu," ujar sang _namja_ dengan nada menggoda. "Aku baru terpikir untuk menanyakannya sekarang. Lupakan saja jika kau membenci ciuman kita tadi."

"Bukan begitu…" ucap Yesung, terlihat serba salah. "Maksudku…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku…" Perkataan Yesung pun terhenti. Ia benar-benar merasa gugup.

Ryeowook pun mendesah pelan, kemudian menyunggingkan seulas senyum di wajahnya. "Kurasa aku tidak membenci ciuman yang kita lakukan tadi…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"KEPADA SELURUH PESERTA, BABAK KEDUA AKAN DIMULAI 15 MENIT LAGI!"

"Sebentar lagi babak kedua akan dimulai," jelas Ryeowook. "Aku pergi ke toilet dulu. Tunggu ya! Aku akan segera kembali."

"OK! Bye," kata Yesung melambaikan tangannya pada Ryeowook yang bergegas ke toilet.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Hai," sapa seorang _yeoja_ asing yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan Yesung.

"Hai juga…" balas Yesung kaku.

"Kau sendirian? Mana pasanganmu?" tanya_ yeoja_ itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ani, dia sedang di toilet," jelas Yesung dengan tampang suram.

Meski Yesung tak mengenal _yeoja _tersebut, namun ia memutuskan untuk tetap meladeninya saja.

"Sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diri…" kata _yeoja_ itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Yesung. "Kibum imnida."

"Yesung imnida," ucap Yesung sambil menjabat tangan _yeoja_ bernama Kibum itu.

Suasana kaku yang semula melingkupi mereka, berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi suasana nyaman.

Kibum pun memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling. "Tak ada satupun yang kukenal di sini…" ujar Kibum sambil tersenyum ramah. "Senang bisa mengenalmu. Kau cantik sekali."

"Thanks." Yesung pun tertawa kecil setelah mendengar pujian yang diberikan padanya. "Aku juga sama… Tak ada satupun yang kukenal. Aku tak menyangka akan ada yang mengajakku berkenalan seperti ini."

"Kuharap kita bisa cocok," ucap Kibum, tersenyum anggun pada Yesung. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sejenak? Pacarku sedang meladeni telepon yang masuk."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Jadi kalian tidak berpacaran?!" sontak Siwon spontan. Baru saja ia menyelesaikan percakapannya di telepon, hingga akhirnya bergabung untuk mengobrol dengan _yeojachingu_-nya bernama Kibum dan_ yeoja_ lain bernama Yesung yang dikenalkan oleh_ yeojachingu_-nya itu.

Seperti yang bisa diduga, Yesung baru saja mengatakan pada Kibum dan Siwon bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki hubungan yang spesial dengan Ryeowook.

"Begitulah…" ujar Yesung sambil menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa melewati babak pertama?!" tanya Kibum dengan mata melebar, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang telah didengarnya.

"Mianhae, telah lama membiarkanmu menunggu." Tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook datang, membuat Yesung dan dua orang yang sedang bersamanya terlonjak kaget.

"Tidak masalah." Seketika Yesung tersenyum ramah. "Perkenalkan, ini Kibum dan pacarnya, Siwon…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"PARA PESERTA DIMOHON UNTUK SEGERA BERSIAP-SIAP KARENA BABAK KEDUA AKAN DIMULAI 5 MENIT LAGI!"

"5 menit lagi…" ucap Yesung tertunduk lemas.

Kibum pun tertawa pelan. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa babak kedua, mengingat betapa beraninya mereka menyuruh kita berciuman sebagai tantangan pada babak pertama."

Ucapan Kibum dengan sukarela mendapat anggukan dari pasangannya, Siwon. "Aku juga sependapat. Sangat-sangat unpredictible!"

Baik Ryeowook maupun Yesung, keduanya hanya bisa saling bertukar pandang.

DEG! Jantung Ryeowook pun berdegup kencang saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Yesung.

_Namja_ tersebut tentunya menyadari apa yang dirasakannya. Segera ia tundukkan kepalanya, berharap jantungnya dapat berdegup normal kembali.

'Mungkinkah aku…'

"BABAK KEDUA ADALAH…"

Dalam sekejab, semua peserta yang sedang duduk di ruang tunggu pun tampak tegang. Yesung, sang _yeoja_ cantik, hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya. Sementara Ryeowook, masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"BERDANSA!"

'Jatuh cinta… Kepadanya?'

**-_TBC_-**

Akhirnya ngepost juga lanjutannya =D

Awalnya author merasa hopeless karena setelah mempublish ulang chapter 1, hanya sedikit review yang author dapatkan, meski sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang wajar jika mengingat author publish ulangnya dari setelah terkena penghapusan tuh kelamaan hehehe.

Jangan lupa ya, baca ff author yang lainnya, yang dijamin seru juga X) #pede amat!

Thanks for reading and Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**- Couple Competition -**

**Chapter 3**

**Pairing : YeWook (RyeoSung) & KyuMin (MinKyu) plus SiBum (?)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh dalam FF ini sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri.**

**Thanks for YeWook & KyuMin **

**Warning : Switch Gender **

**Yesung and Kyuhyun as yeoja**

**Ryeowook and Sungmin as namja**

**etc**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"BERDANSA!"

'Jatuh cinta… Kepadanya?'

DEG! Ryeowook langsung memegang dadanya dengan kedua tangannya untuk merasakan getaran dahsyat yang ada. _Namja_ tersebut masih merasa sulit untuk memercayai perasaan yang kini tengah ia rasakan.

"Yesung, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kibum pada Yesung tiba-tiba, membuat Ryeowook tersadar dari pemikirannya.

"_Gwenchana_," jawab Yesung pucat.

Ryeowook yang menyadari keadaan Yesung, langsung berusaha menormalkan kembali perasaannya. Hal itu ia lakukan supaya ia bisa segera berbicara dengan Yesung, mengatasi kekhawatiran yang ada dalam diri partnernya itu.

"Yesung…" panggil Ryeowook setelah bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Yesung hanya bisa mengangguk tanda setuju lalu bangun dari kursinya.

"Kami pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa nanti," pamit Ryeowook pada Kibum dan Siwon yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Tenanglah…" ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. "Berdansa itu bukanlah hal yang buruk."

"Tapi…" ucap Yesung dengan tampang suram. "Aku tidak bisa berdansa."

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, membuat Ryeowook langsung menatap sang _yeoja_ curiga. "Kau tidak bisa berdansa? Sama sekali tidak bisa?"

"Bukan! Bukan seperti itu juga," jawab Yesung panik sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya, bermaksud menepis kesalahpahaman yang ada. "Aku tahu caranya. Hanya saja, aku tak pandai dalam melakukannya."

Seketika Ryeowook tertawa kecil atas jawaban partnernya itu. "Kalau begitu, izinkanlah aku membimbingmu selama kita berdansa nanti."

Yesung menghela napas pelan. "Tapi…"

"Kau hanya perlu mengikuti gerakanku. Aku akan berdansa dengan gerakan lambat. Kau pasti bisa mengikutiku."

"Baiklah," balas Yesung mengiyakan.

"Kau cantik. Dan bagiku, kau juga hebat!" puji Ryeowook sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sang _yeoja_ yang melihat tingkah _namja_ tersebut, mulai menampakkan senyum manisnya. Pertanda ia sudah mulai merasa yakin bahwa ia akan mampu melalui tantangan pada babak kedua ini.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"KEPADA PARA PESERTA, HARAP SEGERA MEMASUKI RUANG DANSA YANG BERADA DI LANTAI DUA. PERTANDINGAN BABAK KEDUA AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI!"

Ryeowook yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapan Yesung pun tertawa seketika, membuat sang _yeoja_ menatapnya heran.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Yesung dengan mata yang disipitkan.

"Babak pertama diadakan di lantai satu sedangkan babak kedua diadakan di lantai dua. Bagaimana kalau babak ketiga?"

"Mungkin akan diadakan di lantai ketiga," ujar Yesung sedikit tertawa.

"Yuk, kita naik. Babak kedua menanti kita," ucap Ryeowook sembari menggenggam telapak tangan Yesung. Ia pun menarik tangan Yesung dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, bergegas membawa sang _yeoja_ menuju lantai dua.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"KEPADA PARA PESERTA, DIMOHON UNTUK SEGERA MENGAMBIL POSISI DALAM RUANG DANSA."

Ryeowook dan Yesung yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut segera mengambil posisi pada bagian kosong yang masih tersisa. Meski ruangan tersebut besar, namun karena di babak pertama tak ada yang didiskualifikasi, maka peserta yang tersisa masih sangat banyak.

"LAGU YANG AKAN DIPUTARKAN ADALAH LAGU TROUBLE MAKER YANG BERJUDUL TROUBLE MAKER. PARA PASANGAN BEBAS MEMAKAI GERAKAN SEPERTI APAPUN DALAM BERDANSA."

"SETELAH LAGU DIPUTARKAN, PARA PESERTA HARUS LANGSUNG MULAI BERDANSA HINGGA LAGU SELESAI DIPUTAR SEBANYAK 2 KALI. PESERTA YANG TELAT MEMULAI LEBIH DARI 10 DETIK AKAN LANGSUNG DIDISKUALIFIKASI."

"POIN YANG AKAN DIDAPATKAN OLEH PESERTA DALAM BABAK INI DITENTUKAN OLEH PARA DEWAN JURI. PESERTA YANG TIDAK DIDISKUALIFIKASI DALAM BABAK INI, AKAN MENDAPATKAN POIN YANG BERKISAR ANTARA 50-100."

"PENILAIAN DALAM BABAK INI DITENTUKAN OLEH EKSPRESI WAJAH, GERAKAN TUBUH, SERTA KEKOMPAKKAN PARA PASANGAN."

"Wookie, bagaimana kalau misalnya nanti kita gagal?" Yesung berkata sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Ryeowook pun memegang dagu Yesung, mengangkat wajah _yeoja_ tersebut agar mata mereka bisa saling bertemu. "_Ani_. Kita pasti berhasil."

Ryeowook tahu bahwa sejak tadi dirinya merasakan perasaan aneh layaknya pria yang sedang jatuh cinta dan semua itu karena Yesung. Namun apa boleh dikata, _namja_ tersebut harus meredam segala gejolak yang ia rasakan, alias menetralkan perasaannya, agar ia bisa menenangkan Yesung yang terlihat khawatir pada tantangan dalam kompetisi ini dan membimbing _yeoja_ tersebut untuk melakukan yang seharusnya dalam setiap tantangan yang diberikan. Tentu kedua hal tersebut harus dilakukan dengan perasaan tenang, atau setidaknya agak tenang. Karena Ryeowook adalah seorang _namja _yang tak mampu berbicara lancar dengan seorang _yeoja_ sementara jantungnya sendiri berdetak kencang.

"ARE YOU READY?!"

DEG! Dalam sedetik, seluruh peserta yang tadinya masih tenang langsung tampak gugup.

.

"1…"

Semua peserta mulai mengambil ancang-ancang di posisi masing-masing.

.

"2…"

'Kali ini aku harus berdansa? Bagaimana ini? Perasaanku…'

.

"3!"

'Yeah, go!'

.

1! 2! 3!

_Ni nuneul ppomyeon nan Trouble Maker_

_Ni gyeote seomyeon nan Trouble Maker_

_Jogeumssik deo deo deo_

_Galssurok deo deo deo_

_Ijen nae mameul nado eojjeol su eopsseo_

.

Di antara seluruh peserta yang ada, tampak Ryeowook dan Yesung sedang berdansa dengan kedua tangan yang saling menyatu diiringi langkah kaki yang diusahakan bergerak sesuai irama dari lagu yang diputarkan. Sebelah tangan Ryeowook memegang pinggang Yesung, sementara sebelah tangan Yesung memegang pundak Ryeowook. Meski dalam diri masing-masing mereka tetap merasa canggung dan gugup, keduanya saling bertatapan dengan ekspresi yang berusaha dibuat senyaman mungkin layaknya pasangan yang menikmati suasana serta indahnya alunan lagu yang santai. Jantung keduanya berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya, suatu sensasi yang sangat sulit untuk dilawan.

'Sejauh ini kami berhasil! Tuhan, kuatkanlah aku. Biarkanlah kami berhasil.'

.

_Ni mameul kkaemulgo domangchil geoya goyangicheoreom_

_Neon jakku andari nal kkeoya nae apeuro wa eoseo hwanaeboryeom_

_Nae sekssihan georeum ni meori soge balttongeul kkeoneun_

_Eungeunhan seukinsip eolgure bichin mot chama jukkketttan ni nunbit_

.

_Galssurok gipi deo ppajeodeureo alssurok niga deo mame deureo Baby_

_Amuraedo ni saenggage chwihaennabwa Lady_

_I never never never stop!_

.

Walau harus menahan getaran perasaan yang ada, baik Ryeowook maupun Yesung, keduanya merasa sangat bahagia, hingga pancaran kebahagiaan tersebut tertangkap oleh mata para dewan juri. Mengapa? Tentu saja jawabannya hanya satu.

'Mengapa berdansa dengannya bisa membuatku merasa sebahagia ini?'

'Detak jantungku kencang sekali. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Perasaan macam apa ini?'

.

"WOW! LAGU SUDAH MEMASUKI PUTARAN KEDUA!"

'Hanya dua kali diputar dan semua ini akan selesai.'

.

_Niga nareul itjji motage jakku ni apeseo tto_

_Ni mam jakku naega heundeureo beoseonal ssu eopttorok_

_Ni ipssureul tto humchigo meolli daranabeoryeo_

_Nan Tro ble! Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!_

.

Tok Tok Tok. Mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itulah langkah kaki mereka.

Berdansa bersama dengan seseorang yang bisa membuat perasaan 'deg-degan' muncul, bagaimana mungkin perasaan itu bisa terlukiskan hanya dalam untaian kata? Tak ada satupun yang mampu melukiskan sensasi luar biasa tersebut, bahkan sekalipun dilukiskan oleh orang yang sangat berpengalaman akan hal itu.

Satu hal yang pasti…

Kini keduanya tampak diliputi kebahagiaan yang tak mampu diungkapkan oleh kata-kata. Rasa bahagia yang spesial, yang tak mungkin bisa dirasakan sama persis oleh orang lain.

'Apakah Wookie benar-benar setampan ini? Atau ini hanya perasaanku saja?'

'Wow, Yesung tampak cantik sekali! Manis sekali!'

.

_Eotteoke neol nae mame damadul su inneunji (Trouble Maker)_

_Geunyang nae mami ganeundaero ijen_

_I never never stop!_

_Meomchul su eopsseo_

.

'Dipertemukan dengan cara yang unik.'

'Berciuman…'

'Berdansa …'

'Mungkinkah aku…'

'Menyukai Wookie?'

'Sekarang aku yakin kalau aku benar menyukai Yesung.'

.

_Niga nareul itjji motage jakku ni apeseo tto_

_Ni mam jakku naega heundeureo beoreonal ssu eopttorok_

_Ni ipssureul tto humchigo meolli daranabeoryeo_

_Nan Tro ble! Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!_

_Trouble Maker!_

_Trouble Maker!_

_Trouble Maker!_

_Trouble Maker!_

.

"SELESAI!"

Sesaat setelah babak kedua dinyatakan selesai, seluruh peserta langsung berhenti, namun Ryeowook dan Yesung masih saling bertatapan tanpa melepaskan kedua tangan mereka. Tatapan mata yang terfokuskan, diikuti oleh senyuman lembut yang segera terlihat jelas di kedua wajah pasangan tersebut.

"KEPADA PARA PESERTA, DIBERITAHUKAN BAHWA PADA BABAK INI HASIL PENILAIAN AKAN DIRAHASIAKAN OLEH DEWAN JURI. HASIL PENILAIAN PADA BABAK INI BARU AKAN DIBERITAHUKAN DI BABAK SELANJUTNYA. MENGAPA? KARENA DI BABAK BERIKUTNYA, DARI TOTAL 40 PASANG PESERTA, HANYA AKAN DIAMBIL 20 PASANG. SEKIAN PEMBERITAHUAN KAMI, TERIMA KASIH."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Saat di ruang tunggu…

Ryeowook dan Yesung yang tadinya terhanyut dalam suasana ruang dansa serta perasaan yang melingkupi mereka, kini telah berhasil membuat diri mereka masing-masing kembali bersikap biasa.

"Dansa yang bagus," puji Ryeowook pada Yesung.

Mendengar pujian tersebut, wajah Yesung langsung bersemu merah. "Kau memang hebat."

"Tapi semua ini takkan berhasil jika bukan karena kau juga," balas Ryeowook balik. Segera ia mengambil segelas minuman yang tersedia di meja hidangan yang berada di samping mereka.

"Kau mau makan kue?" tawar Yesung pada partnernya itu sembari memakan kue yang baru saja ia ambil dari atas meja yang sama.

"Ah, nanti saja," jawab Ryeowook acuh tak acuh. "Kau sendiri tidak mengambil minum?"

"Nanti, aku baru selesai makan kue." Yesung pun mengeluarkan HP-nya dari dalam tas yang semula disimpannya di dalam loker karena ia memakai gaun. Ia mendapati 2 panggilan tak terjawab tertera di layar ponselnya. "Kyuhyun tadi meneleponku."

"Kyuhyun? Coba tanyai dia mengapa dia menelepon."

"Baiklah," jawab Yesung sembari mengetik SMS untuk Kyuhyun. "Sudah kukirim."

DEG! Tiba-tiba Ryeowook menggenggam sebelah tangan Yesung yang tidak digunakan _yeoja_ itu untuk memegang HP, membuat _yeoja_ tersebut tersentak kaget.

"KEPADA PARA PESERTA, DIBERITAHUKAN BAHWA SEBENTAR LAGI AKAN DIUMUMKAN 20 PASANG PESERTA YANG BERHASIL LOLOS UNTUK MENGIKUTI BABAK KETIGA!"

Jantung Yesung pun mulai berdetak cepat. Ditatapinya _namja_ tampan yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, dan…

_Namja_ tersebut menatap balik mata sang _yeoja_.

"DAN BABAK KETIGA ADALAH…"

'Mengapa Wookie menggenggam tanganku?'

"BERAKTING!"

'…'

-_TBC_-

Annyeong! Akhirnya author menerbitkan chapter 3 ini XD

Semoga kalian tidak lelah menunggu XD

Author tidak tahu apakah chapter 3 ini memiliki kesan yang bagus atau tidak (ragu mode on).

Akhir kata…

See you all! Thanks for reading and 'Review' please? ^o^


	4. Chapter 4

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**- Couple Competition -**

**Chapter 4**

**Pairing : YeWook (RyeoSung) & KyuMin (MinKyu) plus SiBum (?)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh dalam FF ini sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri.**

**Thanks for YeWook & KyuMin **

**Warning : Switch Gender **

**Yesung and Kyuhyun as yeoja**

**Ryeowook and Sungmin as namja**

**etc**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"DAN BABAK KETIGA ADALAH…"

'Mengapa Wookie menggenggam tanganku?'

"BERAKTING!"

'…'

Satu menit telah berlalu, namun keduanya masih saling berpandangan dan tak bergeming.

"Ah, maaf," ucap Ryeowook spontan setelah menyadari genggamannya yang tak kunjung ia lepaskan sejak tadi. "Ayo, kita ke panggung untuk melihat hasil pengumuman." Segera Ryeowook menarik tangan sang _yeoja_ dan membawanya menuju panggung.

"KEPADA PARA PESERTA, DIUMUMKAN BAHWA HASIL PENILAIAN PADA BABAK KEDUA SUDAH KELUAR DAN 20 PASANG PESERTA YANG AKAN LOLOS KE BABAK BERIKUTNYA JUGA BISA DILIHAT DI LAYAR YANG ADA DI ATAS PANGGUNG."

Diliputi oleh keheningan keduanya terus berjalan menuju panggung. Dan…

TADAAAA! Setelah sampai di depan panggung, keduanya hanya menutupi wajah mereka dengan tangan masing-masing.

"Yesungie…" panggil Ryeowook lemas sambil tetap menutupi wajahnya. "Tolong kau saja yang lihat hasilnya ya… Aku gak berani lihat." Ia pun mulai menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sendiri juga takut Wookie …" kata Yesung dengan nada yang terdengar sama lemasnya. Tanpa melepas tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, ia juga mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Sama persis seperti yang Ryeowook lakukan.

SING! Suasana hening pun tampak meliputi keduanya.

"Yesung! Ryeowook!" panggil Kibum yang berada tak jauh dari Ryeowook dan Yesung, segera menghampiri keduanya. "Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Kenapa kalian menutup wajah kalian?" tanya Kibum dikuti dengan pandangan heran yang tertuju pada keduanya.

"Kami gak berani lihat hasil pengumuman," lirih Yesung yang sukses membuat Kibum tertawa.

"Kalian berhasil lolos kok. Buka mata kalian dan lihat hasilnya!" tegas Kibum.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ryeowook ragu masih sambil menutup wajahnya. "Benarkah kami berhasil?"

Kibum mulai merasa gemas dan geregetan dengan tingkah Ryeowook dan Yesung yang masih menutup wajah masing-masing. "Aissh! Kalian ini. Cepat lihat!"

Ryeowook dan Yesung pun akhirnya mengangkat wajah yang semula mereka tundukkan dan mulai melepas tangan yang menutupi wajah mereka secara perlahan juga. Lalu…

"HOREEEEE! KITA MENANG!" pekik Yesung girang sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak.

"Wow! Kita benar-benar menang!" ucap Ryeowook dengan wajah seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kalau aku tidak datang, pasti kalian berdua hanya akan menghabiskan waktu seharian di sini hanya karena tak berani melihat hasil penilaian!" omel Kibum yang diikuti dengan senyuman. "Selamat ya, kalian berhasil!"

"Your welcome. Untukmu dan Siwon juga, selamat ya! Kalian kan juga berhasil lolos." Ryeowook memberi ucapan selamat pada Kibum diikuti dengan senyum. Setelahnya, _namja_ itu segera mengedarkan pandangan pada sesosok _yeoja _yang daritadi masih asyik senyam senyum kegirangan.

"Yesung. Mau begitu terus sampai kapan?" tanya Ryeowook yang langsung membuat Yesung tersadar dari tindakannya. "Tapi senyumanmu sangat manis..." puji Ryeowook sambil menatap kedua bola mata Yesung seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

BLUSH! Wajah Yesung langsung bersemu merah akibat pujian yang Ryeowook berikan padanya. Kibum yang menyadari suasana yang meliputi Ryeowook dan Yesung, langsung melangkah mundur meninggalkan keduanya.

"KALIAN SEMUA PASTI SUDAH MELIHAT HASIL PENGUMUMAN. BAGI PARA PESERTA YANG GAGAL, MOHON JANGAN BERKECIL HATI. SEDANGKAN BAGI PESERTA YANG BERHASIL LOLOS, AKTING YANG HARUS KALIAN PERANKAN NANTINYA BETEMA 'PERTENGKARAN SEPASANG KEKASIH'."

"Kalian dengar itu?" tanya Kibum yang muncul kembali di hadapan Ryeowook dan Yesung, kali ini bersama Siwon tentunya. "Berakting dengan tema pertengkaran sepasang kekasih? How can we do that?"

Baik Ryeowook maupun Yesung, keduanya tak merespon. Wajah mereka terlihat pucat, persis seperti setiap kali diumumkannya tantangan pada tiap babak.

"PERTENGKARAN SEPASANG KEKASIH YANG HARUS KALIAN PERANKAN NANTINYA MEMILIKI KONFLIK DIMANA SALAH SATU DARI KALIAN KETAHUAN TELAH BERSELINGKUH. NAH, BAGAIMANA KALIAN MENGEMBANGKAN KONFLIK KALIAN NANTINYA? ITU SEMUA TERSERAH PADA KALIAN. PENGHAYATAN KALIAN DALAM BERAKTING SERTA CARA KALIAN MENGEMBANGKAN KONFLIKLAH YANG AKAN DINILAI."

"Hmmmm, mereka mulai lesu lagi," ucap Siwon, menyimpulkan pemandangan yang tampak jelas di depannya. "Sudahlah… Kalian harus semangat! Fighting!" Siwon memberi semangat, namun Ryeowook dan Yesung masih tetap lesu tak bergeming.

"Di babak-babak sebelumnya kalian selalu berhasil kan? Babak ini pun kalian pasti berhasil!"

Dalam sekejab, Kibum sukses membuat Ryeowook dan Yesung kembali tampak bersemangat. Mereka pun saling berpandangan. Sepertinya secercah harapan mulai merasuki keduanya.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Menurutmu, kita harus berakting seperti apa?" tanya Ryeowook, bermaksud meminta pendapat Yesung, _yeoja_ yang menjadi partnernya itu. "Apa kau punya ide? Konflik seperti apa yang akan kita gunakan?"

Yesung menghela napas sejenak. "Aku juga bingung… Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan pada Kyuhyun?"

"Oh yeah!" respon sang _namja_ dengan tampang berbinar. "Cepat tanyakan padanya!"

Setelah mendengar komando Ryeowook, Yesung pun langsung mengeluarkan HP dari dalam tasnya. "Wah! Ternyata Kyuhyun menelepon."

"Cepat angkat!"

"_Ne_." Segera Yesung menjawab panggilan dari Kyuhyun. "_Yeoboseyo_?"

"_Bagaimana? Apa kalian berhasil?_" tanya suara yang berasal dari ujung telepon.

"Tentu," jawab Yesung girang. "Sekarang kami akan memasuki babak keempat."

"_Omooo! Hebat! Selamat ya!_"

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Aku butuh pendapatmu untuk babak ketiga," Yesung sedang mencoba meminta saran pada Kyuhyun saat ini. "Babak ketiganya…"

Pembicaraan antara Yesung dan Kyuhyun pun terus berlanjut sementara Ryeowook memilih untuk tetap duduk tenang, mencari ide mengenai akting seperti apa yang akan ia dan Yesung perankan nantinya.

Tak lama kemudian, Yesung mengakhiri panggilannya dan segera menengok pada Ryeowook dengan wajah gusar. "Wookie… Aku telah mendapatkan sebuah ide bagus. Mungkin kau tidak akan menyukainya. Tapi… Kurasa… Lebih baik kita menggunakan ide ini saja."

Ryeowook langsung membulatkan matanya. Ia sangat kaget akan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh _yeoja_ yang menjadi partnernya itu. "Memangnya ide seperti apa yang kau dapatkan?"

Yesung langsung mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ryeowook, bermaksud membisikkan idenya ke telinga sang _namja_.

DEG! Tak mampu dipungkiri lagi. Saat itu Ryeowook merasa deg-degan atas perlakukan yang diberikan Yesung padanya. Ryeowook pun tersadar akan apa yang ia rasakan dan mempertanyakan sebuah pertanyaan pada dirinya sendiri.

_Mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya seperti ini?_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Dugaanku benar… Selama ini kau telah berselingkuh…" ucap Ryeowook frustasi. "Bagaimana mungkin kau selama ini melakukannya di belakangku? Kenapa kau selingkuh?"

"…" Yesung tampak gugup sekaligus takut pada akting yang Ryeowook lakukan.

Ya, seperti yang bisa diduga. Saat ini keduanya sedang menghadapi babak ketiga. Keduanya sedang berakting sesuai dengan ide yang mereka peroleh dari Kyuhyun, tentunya dengan bantuan ide dari mereka juga.

"Jadi?! Pembelaan apa yang mau kau lakukan mengenai bukti yang kudapatkan atas foto-foto dalam HP ini?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan wajah kesal sembari menunjukkan HP-nya yang sebenarnya tidak memperlihatkan foto apapun. Toh ini hanya akting, right?

"…" Yesung tetap tak menjawab. Ia pun menundukkan wajahnya tuk menyembunyikan segela kegelisahannya.

"Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?!" Ryeowook menuduh dengan nada yang mulai meninggi, napasnya mulai terengah-engah.

Lima detik kemudian, wajah Ryeowook mulai memerah karena kesal, air mata pun mulai mengalir perlahan dari pelupuk matanya. "Apa kau sudah bosan denganku? Apa kau tak merasa bahagia berpacaran denganku?"

Yesung yang semula menunduk, mulai mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat _namja_ yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan emosi yang terukir jelas. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati _namja_ tersebut menangis. Benar-benar seorang _namja_ yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

DEG! Hati Yesung pun mulai teriris sakit akibat melihat pemandangan miris itu. Namun, ia harus tetap melanjutkan akting mereka sesuai dengan apa yang sudah mereka diskusikan sebelumnya. 'Tenanglah… Tenang… Ini hanyalah akting,' batinnya dalam hati.

Tapi… Mengapa Wookie bisa berakting sehebat itu? Sungguh, pertanyaan yang Yesung tanyakan di dalam hatinya itu harus ia tepiskan sekarang. Karena sekarang ia harus kembali menghayati perannya!

"Aku…" Yesung merasa tak sanggup untuk berkata-kata hingga suaranya terdengar kecil, namun ia harus tetap membuat suaranya sampai ke telinga para dewan juri. Ia pun kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Lebih baik… Kita… Putus saja…" ucapnya terbata-bata.

Ryeowook terlihat kaget akan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Yesung. Dengan masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya, ia segera menatap sang _yeoja_ dengan tatapan kesal berikut air mata yang masih berlinang di kedua matanya. "Kau memang tidak mencintaiku lagi kan?!" ucapnya dengan suara yang meninggi. "Kalau begitu, sekarang juga…pergi!"

DEG! Yesung tersentak kaget dan jatungnya bedetak cepat. Kini ia terlihat sangat gelisah, tidak bergerak, sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak.

"Tunggu apa lagi?!" Ryeowook bertanya dengan suara yang penuh emosi, emosi dari kesedihan. Kesedihan karena merasa dikhianati. Amat sangat terkhianati. "Kalau kau memang sudah tak mencintaiku, cepat pergi!"

Yesung hanya diam, tetap tak bergeming. 'Duh! Aku lupa harus mengatakan apa? Aku harus berakting seperti apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?...' batinnya.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'Yesung! Kenapa kau tak kunjung meresponku? Apa ia lupa dengan bagiannya?' batin Ryeowook yang mulai khawatir dengan kelanjutan pertunjukkan yang sedang mereka perlihatkan di depan dewan juri.

"Tunggu apa lagi?!" Ryeowook mulai melakukan improvisasi karena Yesung tak kunjung melakukan bagiannya. "Cepat pergi!" pekik Ryeowook dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia merasa bersalah karena ia harus meneriaki _yeoja_ yang disukainya, meski ini hanya akting. Bayangkan betapa sakit hatinya karena harus meneriaki _yeoja_ itu berulang kali.

GREB! Seketika Ryeowook terbelalak kaget karena mendapatkan suatu perlakukan yang tak terduga dari Yesung. Yesung MEMELUKNYA?!

"Maafkan aku Wookie… Hiks hiks… Maafkan aku..." ucap Yesung sambil menangis terisak-isak. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Ryeowook yang saat ini sedang bergetar hebat akibat tindakan _yeoja_ itu.

'Bagaimana ini? Dia melakukan improvisasi? Apa detak jantungku terdengar olehnya?'

Pelukan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Yesung segera melepaskan dekapannya. Ia pun kemudian memegang telapak tangan kanan sang _namja_ dan mulai menaikkan telapak tangan tersebut secara perlahan. Sang _yeoja_ mulai menundukkan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telapak tangan tersebut dan…

CUP! Mencium punggung telapak tangan milik sang _namja_ dengan lembut.

Kemudian _yeoja_ itu pun melepaskan tangan sang _namja_ secara perlahan. Lalu sang _yeoja_ cantik yang bernama Yesung itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya dengan mata yang sudah basah akibat air mata.

"…" Ryeowook terpaku tak percaya melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung saat ini.

"Maafkan aku…" ucap Yesung terisak-isak. "Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi.

DEG! Ryeowook tak merespon, membisu sambil memandang tepat ke mata Yesung. Yesung sang _yeoja_ pun hanya balik menatap kedua mata sang _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"CUT! CUKUP SAMPAI DI SITU!"

PROK PROK PROK PROK!

Sesaat setelahnya, terdengar suara tepuk tangan meriah yang bergemuruh di dalam ruangan tersebut. Tepuk tangan meriah yang tentunya diperuntukkan bagi Ryeowook dan Yesung, pasangan yang baru saja menyelesaikan akting mereka dengan sangat baik.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Dalam ruang khusus dewan juri…

"Ryeowook dan Yesung… Pasangan yang sangat menarik ya."

"Yup…" Juri tesebut kembali teringat memori yang tersimpan di kepalanya. "Kurasa juga begitu."

Juri yang lain pun tiba-tiba tersenyum sumringah, seperti mendapatkan sebuah ide. "Tapi belum tentu kan mereka bisa melalui babak berikutnya dengan baik."

"Babak berikutnya?" respon salah satu juri yang lainnya lagi. "Kau sudah menentukkan babak berikutnya?"

"Huh!" Juri lainnya yang sedari tadi diam pun ikut angkat bicara. "Mana ada lomba yang hanya menentukkan tantangannya hingga babak ketiga saja! Harusnya semua tantangan sampai babak terakhir pun sudah ditentukan! Kenapa tidak ditentukan oleh panitia saja?!"

"Sudah. Jangan mengeluh…" ucap seorang juri yang mulai kesal. "Aku berani bertaruh pasangan tadi mungkin akan gagal karena babak keempat."

Hening pun melingkupi suasana dalam ruangan tersebut, sebelum akhirnya juri yang terakhir kali berbicara itu melanjutkan perkataannya…

"Karena babak keempat adalah…"

-_TBC_-

Akhirnya terbitin juga nih chapter… XD Baik kan author udah mau terbitin? *plaak!

Author tidak tahu harus bagaimana… Apakah harus dibuat tamat di chapter selanjutnya ataukah tamat di 2 chapter setelah yang ini… Menurut kalian…bagaimana? Gimana ya baiknya? Wkwk

Dulu author hanya menerbitkan sampai chapter 4 ini, berarti…author harus mulai membuat lanjutannya lagi donk…

OK deh, sekian dulu basa-basi author. Semoga ff ini tidak mengecewakan… Meskipun sekarang peminatnya minim.

Mohon komentar alias reviewnya ya…

Yaah, kalau berkenan, silakan mampir dan baca ff author yang lainnya ya…

Thanks for reading all, Review please? Jangan segan-segan untuk memberikan komentar ya *LOL


	5. Chapter 5

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**- Couple Competition -**

**Chapter 5**

**Pairing : YeWook (RyeoSung) & KyuMin (MinKyu) plus SiBum (?)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh dalam FF ini sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri.**

**Thanks for YeWook & KyuMin **

**Warning : Switch Gender **

**Yesung and Kyuhyun as yeoja**

**Ryeowook and Sungmin as namja**

**etc**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Alunan lagu yang merdu kini memenuhi seisi ruangan, membawa setiap orang yang berada di dalamnya ke dalam suatu perasaan yang begitu menenangkan…mungkin juga menyedihkan, tergantung pada siapa yang mendengarnya. Dari sekian banyaknya peserta yang ada, tampak sepasang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang berdiri berdampingan sedang melihat pemandangan di luar gedung perlombaan melalui kaca jendela sambil menyimak lagu yang terus terdengar.

"Bersabarlah…" ujar Ryeowook pada Yesung yang terlihat seperti sedang termenung. "Semuanya akan segera berakhir. Tenang saja…"

DEG! Yesung merasakan hatinya tertancap oleh kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Ryeowook. 'Bukan itu yang sedang aku pikirkan… Bukan itu yang aku harapkan…'

Ryeowook pun menghela napas bermaksud menenangkan dirinya sendiri karena semenjak tadi ia tak bisa merasa tenang. Ia merasakan berbagai gejolak dalam hatinya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan mengatakan pada _yeoja_ yang berada di sampingnya. Mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya.

Ah, sulit memang. Tapi… Salahkah bila ia berharap?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"KEPADA PARA PESERTA! AKAN DIUMUMKAN BAHWA YANG MENJADI TANTANGAN PADA BABAK KEEMPAT ADALAH…"

Setiap orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut langsung diam tak bergeming. Mereka merasa deg-degan untuk mendengar apa yang harus mereka lakukan pada babak keempat.

Ryeowook yang melihat ketakutan dalam diri Yesung, ingin menenangkan _yeoja_-nya itu. Ia pun memanggil nama sang _yeoja_ dengan lembut. "Yesung…"

Yesung pun kaget pada Ryeowook yang memanggilnya tiba-tiba, memanggilnya di tengah kekhawatiran yang dirasakan setiap peserta. "_Ne_?"

Ryeowook pun tersenyum sedih. "Apapun tantangannya… Kita tetap berjuang ya."

DEG! Senyuman yang terlihat menyakitkan, itulah hal yang Yesung rasakan saat melihat senyuman Ryeowook. 'Ada apa? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Tolong beritahu aku…' batin Yesung. Namun sang _yeoja_ tak sanggup untuk mengungkapkan pertanyaan itu. Ia hanya bisa memendam segala rasa khawatirnya.

"BABAK KEEMPAT ADALAH… KEJUJURAN!"

'Mwo?! Kejujuran? Apa maksudnya?'

Para peserta yang mendengarkan pengumuman itu kini mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Kejujuran seperti apa yang dimaksud?

"KEJUJURAN YANG DITUNTUT PADA BABAK KEEMPAT INI BARU AKAN KAMI UMUMKAN SETELAH PERTANDINGAN DIMULAI…"

Terdengar suasana riuh di dalam ruangan tersebut. Semua pasangan sibuk membicarakan tentang kemungkinan tantangan yang akan diberikan pada babak keempat nanti. Di balik kegaduhan itu, Ryeowook hanya menundukkan kepalanya, melihat pada tangan kanan yang kini ia kepal secara perlahan. Sesuatu seakan sedang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini.

'Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Yang jelas…aku merasa bahwa hal buruklah yang sepertinya akan terjadi pada aku dan Yesung…_yeoja_ yang kusukai tanpa aku bisa mengerti...'

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Sudah 30 menit sejak pengumuman babak kejujuran itu kita dengar, tapi kompetisinya tetap saja belum mulai," keluh Kibum pada tiga orang yang kini sedang berkumpul bersamanya. "Tantangan seperti apa ya kira-kira… Bikin penasaran saja."

"Sabar _chagi_…" ucap Siwon sambil mengelus rambut Kibum lembut. "Kau ini lucu sekali."

BLUSH! Semburat merah di pipi Kibum langsung muncul. Sementara 2 manusia lainnya yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut langsung bergumul dengan jeritan hati masing-masing. Andai saja Siwon tahu bahwa tindakan yang ia lakukan menimbulkan kecemburuan sosial bagi Ryeowook dan Yesung.

'_Aigooo_! Mesra sekali…' batin Yesung.

'_Omona_! Aku juga ingin melakukannya…hiks!' jerit Ryeowook dalam hatinya.

"KEPADA SELURUH PESERTA YANG TERHORMAT, KAMI SEKALI LAGI INGIN MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT KARENA KALIAN BISA SAMPAI KE BABAK INI. MAAF KARENA SEBELUMNYA SAYA LUPA MENGUMUMKAN BAHWA 20 PASANG PESERTA YANG MENGIKUTI BABAK KETIGA SECARA OTOMATIS BISA LANGSUNG MENGIKUTI BABAK KEEMPAT TANPA ADA SATU PESERTA PUN YANG DIGUGURKAN."

'Oh, jadi begitu…' batin empat orang peserta secara bersamaan. Peserta yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ryeowook, Yesung, Kibum, dan Siwon.

"BABAK KEEMPAT AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI 20 MENIT LAGI! DENGAN MEMBERIKAN WAKTU 20 MENIT, KAMI HARAP SETIAP PESERTA BISA MEMPERSIAPKAN DIRI SEBAIK MUNGKIN."

'Aish! Lama sekali!' gerutu Kibum dalam hati.

Siwon pun memperhatikan _yeojachingu_-nya yang sedang cemberut. '_Aigooo_, imutnya!'

Sementara Ryeowook dan Yesung yang menyadari tingkah laku kedua manusia tersebut jadi kesal sendiri. 'Mulai lagi deh, ckckck.'

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Di tempat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun…

"Hah… Aku ini hanya sakit flu. Tapi kenapa aku sampai lemah begini…" keluh Sungmin yang kini sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun, sedang menemani _namjachingu_-nya itu dengan duduk di kursi yang ia letakkan di sebelah ranjang Sungmin. "Kau itu sedang sakit, jadi wajar kalau kau selemah ini. Apalagi flu membuatmu demam."

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya imut. "Tapi aku bosan _chagi_…"

Kyuhyun yang baru saja melihat ekspresi Sungmin, langsung menjerit dalam hati. 'Ah, imutnya!'

Kini sang _yeoja_ bernama Kyuhyun itu menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Kau ini memang _namja_ imut."

"Kyu!" pekik Sungmin yang tak terima dengan kata '_namja_ imut' yang ditujukan padanya.

Kyuhyun tetawa riang karena berhasil mengerjai Sungmin. "Kalau begitu _namja_ manis saja deh."

"Sama saja!" Sungmin tambah kesal dengan kalimat yang ditambahkan oleh _yeoja_-nya itu. "Kenapa semua orang mengataiku imut?! Kadang juga manis!"

"Karena kau memang imut dan manis," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum evil.

"Kyu!"

"Diam atau kucium!" ancam Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin.

DEG! Sungmin pun langsung diam. Kini wajahnya hanya beberapa senti saja dari wajah cantik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat keterdiaman Sungmin pun kembali memasang senyum evilnya.

"Ckckck… _Yeoja_ macam apa kau ini," gerutu Sungmin yang ia tujukan pada Kyuhyun, _yeojachingu_-nya itu.

"Aku?" Kyuhyun pun mulai membelai pipi Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya. "Menurutmu, aku ini _yeoja_ yang seperti apa?"

"_Yeoja_ cantik," puji Sungmin dengan wajah datar. "Wajahmu yang anggun, rambutmu yang panjang nan indah, dan semuanya… Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu."

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sungmin. BLUSH! Seketika pipi Kyuhyun bersemu merah. Sungmin yang melihat perubahan wajah sang _yeoja_, seketika tertawa.

"Hahahaha," tawa Sungmin meledak dalam sekejab. "Padahal aku sudah berusaha mengatakannya dengan ekspresi sedatar mungkin."

"Ugh…" Kyuhyun cemberut akan kejadian barusan yang ia anggap sebagai kekalahan dari _namjachingu_-nya itu.

"_Chagi_…" ucap Sungmin dengan lembut. Kini gantian Sungmin yang mengelus pipi Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun secara otomatis menatap wajahnya. "_Mianhae_ ya karena sakitku…kita jadi tidak bisa mengikuti kompetisi hari ini."

Perkataan Sungmin seketika membuat Kyuhyun teringat akan kompetisi yang seharusnya mereka ikuti hari ini. Sebenarnya ia memang ingin ikut, namun apa daya. Sejak kemarin Sungmin sakit flu, tak mungkin bagi Sungmin untuk mengikuti kompetisi yang berat dan bisa memakan waktu seharian (buktinya Ryeowook dan Yesung sampai sekarang masih belum selesai-selesai). Jangankan mengikuti kompetisi, untuk sekedar keluar rumah saja Sungmin sudah tidak sanggup.

"Tidak apa-apa _chagi_, kompetisi bukan masalah," ucap Kyuhyun dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat indah, membuat Sungmin ikut tersenyum juga karenanya. "Yang penting kau sembuh. Itulah yang terpenting bagiku saat ini."

.

.

Kembali ke lokasi gedung perlombaan…

"KEJUJURAN YANG DIMAKSUDKAN PADA BABAK KEEMPAT INI ADALAH… MENCERITAKAN TENTANG AWAL MULA PERTEMUAN KALIAN DAN BAGAIMANA KALIAN PADA AKHIRNYA MENJALIN CINTA DENGAN PASANGAN KALIAN. CERITAKANLAH SEJUJUR MUNGKIN DAN LAKUKAN YANG TERBAIK! KARENA INI ADALAH BABAK TERAKHIR…"

Seluruh peserta yang mendengarkan kata-kata terakhir dari pengumuman tersebut hanya bisa melongo dan bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, seakan tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

_MWO?! Babak terakhir? …_

.

.

"Wookie… Bagaimana ini?"

Pertanyaan Yesung sukses membuyarkan Ryeowook dari lamunannya. Segera Ryeowook melihat ke arah _yeoja_ yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Yesung sekali lagi dengan wajah yang tampak gusar. "Haruskah kita mengarang cerita?"

Ryeowook tetap diam. Matanya hanya memandang obsidian Yesung tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Atau haruskah kita berkata-kata sejujurnya?" tanya Yesung panik. Wajahnya cantiknya saat ini terlihat suram.

"KEPADA SELURUH PESERTA, ADA PENGUMUMAN TAMBAHAN!"

DEG! _Pengumuman tambahan?_

"PADA BABAK KEEMPAT, ALIAS BABAK TERAKHIR INI, TIAP PASANGAN HARUS MENENTUKAN SATU ORANG SAJA YANG MEWAKILI PASANGAN TERSEBUT UNTUK MENUNTASKAN TANTANGAN PADA BABAK KEJUJURAN INI."

Semuanya terdiam. Suasana dalam ruangan yang tadinya gaduh, baru menjadi tenang setelah pengumuman selesai diberitahukan. Yesung yang semula meluapkan segala kegelisahannya, kini malah terdiam bagai makhluk yang sudah tak berdaya lagi.

"Yesung…"

"_Ne_?" jawab Yesung datar, berusaha sebisa mungkin menutupi sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya, sesuatu yang tak bisa tenang saat mendengar Ryeowook memanggilnya dengan lembut. "_Waeyo_ Wookie?"

"Ada hal yang ingin aku katakan…."

DEG! Pernyataan tersebut membuat Yesung sangat kaget, serasa jantungnya hampir saja copot.

Dengan tangan kanannya, Ryeowook mulai mengggenggam sebelah tangan Yesung secara perlahan. Ia memang tak yakin akan hal yang ia lakukan ini, namun hal inilah yang menurutnya 'mungkin paling tepat' untuk ia lakukan saat ini.

"Yesungie… Biarkan aku yang melakukannya…"

Yesung tetap terdiam, tak bergeming akibat apa yang Ryeowook lakukan padanya saat ini, yaitu menggenggam tangannya.

"Biarkan aku yang menuntaskan babak terakhir ini…"

**-_TBC_-**

Chap 5 finished! Wkwk

Author ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat seluruh readers yang sudah mereview fic saya, gomawo…

Di chap 5 ini, author sengaja membuat adegan MinKyu (Sungmin dan Kyuhyun) supaya MinKyu masih dianggap aktif dalam ff ini *sebenarnya sih karena author bingung mau tulis apa lagi di chapter ini.

Kira-kira chapter berikutnya bakal jadi chapter terakhir gak ya? *author angkat bahu tanda belum tahu.

OK deh, liat perkembangan ff ini saja supaya author bisa menentukan chap selanjutnya seperti apa

Thanks for reading all and…

Review please? Silakan berikan komentar kalian sebebas-bebasnya *author menerima dengan terbuka mode on

Ditunggu ya reviewnya XD wkwk kalau perlu yang banyak *impian author

Setiap review yang masuk sangat berharga lho buat author  
Namun berapapun reviewnya, author sadar bahwa menulis fic ini adalah sesuatu yang patut author syukuri XD

Karena itu thanks ya buat kalian-kalian yang sudah membuat author bisa mempublish kembali fic ini dengan perasaan lapang. Gomawo... Berkat kalian author bisa kembali aktif di ffn ^^


	6. Chapter 6

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**- Couple Competition -**

**Chapter 6**

**Pairing : YeWook (RyeoSung) & KyuMin (MinKyu) plus SiBum (?)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh dalam FF ini sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri.**

**Thanks for YeWook & KyuMin **

**Warning : Switch Gender **

**Yesung and Kyuhyun as yeoja**

**Ryeowook and Sungmin as namja**

**etc**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Biarkan aku yang menuntaskan babak terakhir ini…"

Yesung tersentak kaget akan kalimat yang baru saja diutarakan Ryeowook. Suara angin berhembus seakan terdengar di antara keduanya.

"Apa kau serius? Kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?! Kau yang akan melakukannya untuk kita?!" ucap Yesung sedikit berteriak.

Ryeowook tetap diam, membiarkan sang _yeoja_ untuk mengungkapkan segala pemikirannya.

Yesung tampak gelisah. Ia sudah tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi. "Bukannya aku tak setuju, tapi… Hanya saja… Aku… Kau…"

"Percayalah padaku."

DEG! Dua kata baru saja meluncur dari bibir Ryeowook. Sederhana, tapi cukup untuk membuat Yesung terdiam.

"Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya?" tanya Yesung dengan suara yang terdengar parau. "Apa kau akan berbohong?"

Ucapan sang _yeoja_ membuat Ryeowook menghela napasnya perlahan. Kini Ryeowook mencoba memilah kata-kata yang tepat. "Aku bingung, entah bagaimana baiknya. Apa yang menurutmu baik untuk diucapkan? Apakah kita harus berbohong?"

"_Molla_…" jawab Yesung singkat sambil mengendikan bahunya. "Aku sangat ragu akan hal itu. Aku bingung… Sangat-sangat bingung…"

Kini Yesung mengeluarkan HP miliknya dan tampak memencet beberapa tombol. Didekatkan HP tersebut ke telinganya seperti sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" sapa Yesung setelah panggilannya diangkat. "Kyu… Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"_Mwo_? Ada apa?" respon _yeoja_ yang ditelepon Yesung. _Yeoja_ yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kyuhyun.

"Ah, mengenai tantangan pada babak keempat ini…kami mendapatkan tantangan yang sangat sulit…" ujar Yesung dengan sedikit keraguan yang terdengar pada suaranya. "Pada babak keempat ini, kami harus menceritakan tentang awal mula pertemuan kami dan bagaimana…akhirnya cinta bisa hadir di antara kami… Kau pasti sudah mengerti arti kata sulit yang tadi kuucapkan."

Hening sesaat. Tidak ada satupun dari kedua _yeoja_ itu yang berbicara. Sementara Ryeowook yang sejak tadi berada di dekat Yesung hanya bisa terdiam. Ia sedang berusaha untuk mengerti arti dari percakapan yang sedang dilakukan oleh partnernya itu.

"Haaah… Aku mengerti," ujar Kyuhyun setelah beberapa waktu terjadi keheningan di antara ia dan Yesung. "Sulit rasanya untuk memutuskan kata-kata apa yang sebaiknya kalian ucapkan."

Ekspresi Yesung berubah. Kini ia tampak sangat pesimis. "Apa kami harus berbohong? Atau...kami mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Haruskah kami jujur di babak ini?"

Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan menghujam Kyuhyun, membuat _yeoja_ tersebut dapat merasakan kegelisahan temannya itu dengan sempurna.

"_Molla_… Aku tidak tahu manakah yang terbaik…" jawab Kyuhyun apa adanya. "Tapi bagiku, alangkah baiknya jika kalian mengatakan saja yang sejujur-jujurnya."

Perkataan Kyuhyun terhenti sejanak, barulah kemudian ia meneruskan pembicaraan.

"Aku memang tidak tahu akan seperti apa jadinya jika kalian berkata jujur. Aku juga tak tahu mengenai konsenkuensi seperti apa yang akan kalian terima jika kalian bercerita jujur," jelas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang tentunya takkan bisa dilihat, baik oleh Yesung, maupun oleh Ryeowook. "Kalian memang tidak seharusnya mengikuti kompetisi ini. Tapi bukankah kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk mengikuti kompetisi ini? Meski hanya untuk menggantikanku dan Sungmin..."

DEG! Kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan bagaikan batu yang menghantam Yesung. Hati dan pikiran Yesung yang tadinya tertutup, kini serasa terbuka kembali. Perkataan Kyuhyun yang sangat tak terduga itu dalam sekejab telah menyadarkan Yesung akan arti sesungguhnya dari pertemuannya dengan Ryeowook.

Benar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Memang Yesung dan Ryeowook tidak seharusnya mengikuti kompetisi ini. Tapi kata 'tidak seharusnya' juga sesungguhnya tak memiliki arti apapun. Dibandingkan kata 'tidak seharusnya', lebih indah jika mereka mendapatkan kata ditakdirkan.

"_Gomawo_ Kyu!" ucap Yesung sambil menjerit saking senangnya. Ryeowook yang sejak sebelumnya telah melihat perubahan pada raut wajah _yeoja_-nya itu hanya tersenyum. "_Gomawo_. Sekali lagi, _Gomawo_ Kyu!"

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyuhyun, Yesung langsung menutup teleponnya. Pembicaraan di antara keduanya pun berakhir.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"KEPADA SELURUH PESERTA, DIHARAPKAN UNTUK SEGERA MEMASUKI RUANGAN YANG TELAH DISEDIAKAN UNTUK BABAK KEEMPAT. COUPLE COMPETITION BABAK TERAKHIR AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI!"

Semua peserta yang mendengar pengumuman mulai merasakan kegugupan yang amat dahsyat. Dengan saling bergandengan, setiap pasangan berjalan keluar dari dalam ruang tunggu. Perlahan mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang indah, sebuah ruangan yang akan menjadi saksi bisu dari perjuangan 20 pasangan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

.

Jerejeng! Jerejeng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Jerejeng! Jerejeng! Jerejeng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng!

.

Terdengar bunyi musik yang mengalun meriah hendak menyambut seluruh peserta yang baru saja memasuki ruangan babak keempat.

.

"WELCOME TO THE FOURTH ROUND OF COUPLE COMPETITION! THIS IS THE FINAL ROUND!"

.

'Fiuh… Benar-benar awal yang sangat mendebarkan. Pakai bahasa inggris segala,' gumam Ryeowook dalam hati.

"PERTAMA-TAMA, KAMI UCAPKAN SELAMAT KEPADA SELURUH PESERTA YANG BERADA DI RUANGAN INI. SELAMAT ATAS PERJUANGAN KALIAN HINGGA AKHIRNYA KALIAN BERHASIL SAMPAI KE BABAK TERAKHIR INI."

'Masih ngomong-ngomong dulu, ckckck,' batin Kibum yang juga berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"KALIAN PASTI MEMPERTANYAKAN DALAM HATI, 'KENAPA BABAK TERAKHIR INI JAUH LEBIH GAMPANG DARI BABAK-BABAK SEBELUMNYA' BETUL?"

'Ah, tepat sekali!' pekik Siwon dalam hati.

"DAN KALIAN JUGA PASTI BERPIKIR… KENAPA HANYA SATU ORANG DARI TIAP PASANGAN YANG DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK MENYELESAIKAN TANTANGAN PADA BABAK INI."

'_Ne_! Aku juga berpikir seperti itu,' gumam Yesung.

"PERTANYAAN ITU TIDAK AKAN KAMI JAWAB."

'GUBRAK! Buat apa ngomong kalau begitu?!'

"DARIPADA BERLAMA-LAMA, LANGSUNG SAJA… LET'S START THE FORTH ROUND! THIS IS FINAL ROUND!"

Dengan berbagai ekspresi para peserta mulai mempersiapkan diri masing-masing. Ada yang tersenyum, ada yang terdiam bagai mematung, ada yang gelisah sampai-sampai tak bisa diam, ada yang mengobrol dengan pasangannya seperti biasa, ada yang tampak bersemangat dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, ada juga yang tampak seperti orang mau pingsan. Ya, beginilah keadaan yang terjadi saat ini.

.

Jerejeng! Jerejeng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Jerejeng! Jerejeng! Jerejeng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng!

.

'Kenapa musik berisik ini ada lagi sih?!'

Seluruh peserta yang berada di dalam ruangan pun terkaget-kaget akibat alunan musik meriah yang diputar secara tiba-tiba.

"KEPADA PASANGAN RYEOWOOK DAN YESUNG, KAMI PERSILAKAN SALAH SATU DARI KALIAN UNTUK MAJU!"

DEG! Baik Ryeowook dan Yesung, keduanya sama-sama tersentak kaget akan serentetan kata-kata yang baru saja mereka dengar.

_Kami yang pertama?! APA TIDAK SALAH?!_

"Bagaimana ini? Mengapa kita yang pertama?" Yesung bertanya dengan menahan debaran yang tak tertahankan. Tak hanya Yesung, Ryeowook juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sang _namja_ juga merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Suatu rasa yang bergemuruh kini mendera keduanya.

"_Gwenchana_… Percayalah padaku."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Ryeowook. Kemudian ia mulai menjauh, meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya bisa berharap padanya.

"Wookie!" panggil Yesung yang langsung membuat Ryeowook menengok ke arahnya. "Berjuanglah!"

Sang _namja_ hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman yang hangat. Sebuah kata yang diberikan oleh sang _yeoja_ telah membuatnya yakin bahwa ia sanggup melalui tantangan ini.

Kini Ryeowook membalikkan badannya. Ia melangkah perlahan, menuju ke sebuah standing mike yang letaknya hanya beberapa meter di depan meja para dewan juri. Di dekat standing mike tersebut, seorang MC sudah berdiri semenjak tadi. Dialah MC yang semenjak tadi berbicara serta memberikan pengumuman kepada seluruh peseta, MC yang suaranya selalu terdengar melalui speaker yang berada di setiap ruangan yang sempat ditempati oleh para peserta dalam kompetisi ini. Sang MC mempersilakan Ryeowook untuk menggunakan standing mike ataupun mengambil mike tersebut dari tempatnya jika mau.

"Silakan anda ceritakan bagaimana pengalaman anda dengan pasangan anda." Kali ini sang MC berkata dengan suara yang tidak keras. Mengingat bahwa jaraknya dengan Ryeowook terlalu dekat untuk bersuara keras seperti sebelumnya.

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang. Kini ia sedang berjuang mengontrol dirinya yang sangat terganggu oleh jantung yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya.

"Para dewan juri yang saya hormati, terima kasih karena telah memberikan kesempatan kepada saya dan pasangan saya hingga akhirnya kami bisa mengikuti babak terakhir ini. Sekarang saya akan mulai bercerita…"

Perkataan Ryeowook terhenti. Ia mulai menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan menatap para dewa juri yang sejak tadi berada di hadapannya.

"Pertemuan kami bermula dari kemarin malam…" Kalimat Ryeowook kembali terhenti. Suaranya seakan tercekat.

Ryeowook tahu bahwa mengatakan kejujuran itu sama saja seperti mengundurkan diri dari kompetisi ini. Dengan menceritakan kebenaran, mereka akan ketahuan telah melanggar peraturan utama dari kompetisi ini. Couple competition adalah kompetisi yang diikuti oleh para pasangan. Kalian tahu apa makna dari kata 'pasangan'?

Jawabannya, tentu saja orang yang berpacaran...

Ryeowook tersadar bahwa waktu terus berjalan dan ia tidak boleh diam saja. Meski berat, ia harus menyelesaikan babak ini dengan baik. "Saat kedua teman kami yang seharusnya mengikuti Couple Competition tidak bisa hadir karena salah satu dari mereka sakit, kami pun diminta untuk menggantikan mereka. Aku adalah teman sang _namja_ dan pasanganku yang sedang berdiri di sana adalah teman sang _yeoja_. Bisa dikatakan bahwa kami dipertemukan kedua teman kami yang seharusnya menjadi peserta di kompetisi ini…"

"Bisa tolong anda ceritakan detailnya?" Kali ini sang MC bertanya pada Ryeowook.

DEG! Ryeowook semakin merasa tidak tenang. Suaranya kembali tercekat. Dadanya bergemuruh dengan sangat hebat. Meski harus memaksakan diri, ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kemarin…tepatnya kemarin malam, kami dipertemukan oleh kedua teman kami dan saat itulah kami saling berkenalan. Mereka meminta kami mengikuti Couple Competition menggantikan mereka dan kami pun mengiyakan. Hingga akhirnya hari ini…kami berdua mengikuti Couple Competition dan melalui tantangan-tantangan yang ada," ucap Ryeowook dengan susah payah, namun sedikit kelegaan ia rasakan setelah berhasil menyelesaikan kalimat-kalimat tersebut. "Selama mengikuti kompetisi ini, aku sadar bahwa kami bukanlah siapa-siapa. Aku tahu bahwa kami hanyalah sepasang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ tanpa status apapun yang menggantikan teman masing-masing untuk mengikuti kompetisi ini… Daripada pasangan, mungkin lebih tepat jika kami disebut sebagai partner."

Ryeowook terdiam selama beberapa saat. Sang MC hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati dan tak berani menanyakan keterdiaman peserta secara langsung. Yesung yang semenjak tadi memperhatikan Ryeowook hanya bisa berharap-harap cemas, berharap partnernya itu mampu menyelesaikan tantangan ini sampai akhir.

"Pertama kali melihatnya, aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun. Tapi berkat hari ini… Berkat kompetisi ini… Aku jadi mulai menyukai partnerku ini. Hingga akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku benar-benar menyukainya…"

DEG! Jantung Yesung berdegup sangat kencang. Rasa bahagia bercampur haru kini ia rasakan. Ia tak menduga bahwa Ryeowook akan mengungkapkan perasaan padanya di khalayak umum seperti sekarang ini.

Seusai mengutarakan perasaannya, Ryeowook tampak tersipu malu dan tak bisa merasa tenang. Meski begitu Ryeowook tetap berusaha mengatasi semuanya karena ia tahu… Kompetisi belum selesai.

"Jadi…" Sang MC menghentikan perkataannya. Ia terlihat ragu. "Kalian bukan sepasang kekasih?"

Sang MC menghela napas sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengajukan pertanyaan lagi kepada Ryeowook. "Kalian tidak berpacaran?"

Hening. Ryeowook tidak bersuara sedikitpun. Sementara Yesung yang melihat tindakan sang _namja_ hanya bisa menyerahkan seluruh pengharapan pada _namja_ yang telah menjadi partner sekaligus seseorang yang spesial baginya.

"Tolong jawab pertanyaan saya…" kata sang MC yang masih menunggu jawaban dari Ryeowook. "Apakah kalian memang bukan sepasang kekasih? Apakah benar bahwa kalian tidak berpacaran?"

"_Ne_…" jawab Ryeowook pasrah. Dalam sekejab, semua mata yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut tertuju padanya.

"Kami memang tidak berpacaran…"

**-_TBC_-**

Hay readers! Akhirnya author sempat juga menyelesaikan chapter 6 ini. *Semoga akhirannya seru.

Tidak disangka bahwa author bisa bertahan untuk membuat FF ini hingga akhirnya sudah sampai chapter 6 =D  
Dan ternyata… Setelah chapter 4, bkn 1 atau 2 chapter lagi tamatnya karena FF ini akan diperpanjang. *Yeah! (Entahlah ini ide yang bagus atau ide yang buruk)

Sampai sejauh ini, apa kalian menyukai ceritanya? Berikan kesan-kesan kalian melalui review ya! Kalau mau kasih komentar, kritik, dan saran juga boleh kok. Ditunggu! =D

Akhir kata…

Thanks for reading all and…  
Review please?


	7. Chapter 7

"Tolong jawab pertanyaan saya…" kata sang MC yang masih menunggu jawaban dari Ryeowook. "Apakah kalian memang bukan sepasang kekasih? Apakah benar bahwa kalian tidak berpacaran?"

"_Ne_…" jawab Ryeowook pasrah. Dalam sekejab, semua mata yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut tertuju padanya.

"Kami memang tidak berpacaran…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**- Couple Competition -**

**Chapter ****7 **

**(Last Chapter)**

**Pairing : YeWook (RyeoSung) & KyuMin (MinKyu) plus SiBum (?)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh dalam FF ini sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri.**

**Thanks for YeWook & KyuMin **

**Warning : Switch Gender **

**Yesung and Kyuhyun as yeoja**

**Ryeowook and Sungmin as namja**

**etc**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Huft..." Yesung menghela napas sejenak. Dipandanginya keadaan sekitar yang sedang dipenuhi oleh hawa panas. Mengapa panas? Bukankah ia sedang berada di ruangan ber-AC? Hal ini pastilah karena kompetisi yang terus berjalan tanpa mengenal lelah.

"Sudahlah tenang saja..." Kibum memberi saran pada Yesung sambil merangkulnya lembut. "Kalian belum tentu didiskualifikasi dari pertandingan ini, _ne_?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidak tenang?"

Pertanyaan Yesung sukses menggantung di udara tanpa ada satupun yang menjawab.

"Tetaplah optimis... Kalian masih ada harapan untuk menang," ucap Siwon yang langsung mendapatkan respon berupa senyuman dari Kibum.

Kibum mulai angkat bicara lagi. "Apa yang Siwon bilang itu benar. Kalian tak perlu segelisah itu. Yah... Meskipun yang diambil untuk menjadi juara hanya 6 pasangan saja."

Ryeowook yang mendengarkan semua nasehat Kibum dan Siwon hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Bukan menang yang kuharapkan..."

Mendengar perkataan Ryeowook, Kibum hanya bisa melayangkan pandangan bertanya pada Siwon, sementara Siwon hanya bisa membalas _yeojachingu_-nya itu dengan mengangkat bahu tanda tak mengerti.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Pengumuman pemenang Couple Competition sudah mau dimulai! _Kajja_!"

Baik Ryeowook, Yesung, Kibum, dan Siwon, keempatnya kini mendekat ke panggung. Ya, di panggung itulah pemenang dari Couple Competition akan diumumkan.

.

.

Jerejeng! Jerejeng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Jerejeng! Jerejeng! Jerejeng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng!

.

Ryeowook dan Yesung yang baru saja memposisikan diri mereka tepat di depan panggung memasang wajah masam mereka. 'Lagi-lagi musik norak ini!'

.

"KEPADA SELURUH PESERTA, KAMI UCAPKAN SELAMAT DATANG DI PENGUMUMAN BABAK KEEMPAT COUPLE COMPETITION!"

PROK! PROK! PROK!

Terdengar tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah dari seluruh peserta yang kini berdebar-debar menantikan pengumuman babak terakhir yang baru saja mereka lalui.

"Pertama-tama, kami ucapkan selamat kepada seluruh peserta yang telah berjuang keras dan berhasil lolos hingga bisa mengikuti babak keempat ini!"

Suasana dalam ruangan tersebut terasa sangat sunyi meski musik nan lembut terus mengalun mengiringi MC yang terus berbicara. Tak ada satupun dari peserta kompetisi yang mengeluarkan suara.

"SEKARANG KAMI AKAN MENGUMUMKAN SIAPA SAJA PESERTA YANG BERHASIL MENJADI JUARA..."

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian...

Saat ini Ryeowook dan Yesung sedang berdiri dalam posisi sejajar sambil melayangkan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Kita benar-benar kalah..." ucap Yesung dengan wajah yang tampak suram.

"_Ne_, kita memang sudah seharusnya kalah..." Ryeowook terlihat sama-sama suram. Banyak hal yang kini berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya dan meresahkannya.

Yesung mulai gusar, ia terlihat kesal. "Usaha kita sia-sia..."

"_Aniyo_!" desis Ryeowook, sukses membuat Yesung mengerutkan alisnya.

"_Aniyo_?" tanya Yesung yang tak mengerti akan maksud dari partnernya itu.

"Maksudku..."

"KEPADA PARA PESERTA YANG TELAH MEMENANGKAN KOMPETISI INI, SAYA UCAPKAN SELAMAT. KEPADA PESERTA YANG TIDAK BERHASIL, MOHON JANGAN BERKECIL. SAYA SEBAGAI SALAH SATU DEWAN JURI YANG MENILAI KALIAN DARI AWAL SAMPAI AKHIR, BARU SAJA MEMINTA WAKTU KEPADA SANG MC YANG SEBELUMNYA BERDIRI DI ATAS PANGGUNG INI UNTUK MEMBERIKAN PENGHARGAAN KEPADA SALAH SATU PASANGAN YANG TIDAK BERHASIL MENJADI JUARA NAMUN CUKUP MEMBERIKAN KESAN YANG SPESIAL DI HATI SELURUH DEWAN JURI."

DEG! Sungguh pengumuman yang sangat mengejutkan baru saja dilontarkan oleh seorang dewan juri yang bergender _namja_. Tak ada satupun dari tiap peserta yang tak kaget mendengarkan pengumuman tersebut.

"DAN PENGHARGAAN TERSEBUT JATUH KE TANGAN..."

Setiap peserta yang akan menjadi saksi dari pengumuman terakhir ini hanya bisa membiarkan setiap detik yang mereka lalui menjadi penantian yang sangat mendebarkan. Beberapa pasangan mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya masing-masing dan berharap bahwa mungkin saja merekalah pasangan yang akan mendapatkan penghargaan tersebut.

"KEPADA PASANGAN RYEOWOOK DAN YESUNG, SAYA PERSILAKAN UNTUK MAJU."

Semua pasangan yang berada disana terdiam kaget. Namun 3 detik kemudian, mereka mulai bertepuk tangan. Lagi-lagi suara tepuk tangan yang amat meriah terdengar dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Sementara suara tepuk tangan yang bergemuruh terus terdengar, ada sepasang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang malah terbengong-bengong akan kenyataan yang baru saja mendera mereka. _Namja_ dan _yeoja_ itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Ryeowook dan Yesung.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat maju!" kata Kibum sambil mendorong Yesung untuk maju.

"Ayo jangan diam saja! Kalian harus segera maju! Kami kan sudah mendapatkan juara 5...karena itulah kalian juga harus mendapatkan penghargaan," ucap Siwon sambil mendorong Ryeowook untuk maju seperti yang dilakukan oleh _yeojachingu_-nya terhadap Yesung.

"Tapi... Ta-tapi..."

"Cepat maju!"

Ryeowook dan Yesung berpandangan sejenak lalu tersenyum. Perlahan Ryeowook menggandeng tangan Yesung dan disambut dengan hangat oleh Yesung. Sepasang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ itu kini berjalan beriringan menuju panggung sambil bergandengan tangan. Setibanya mereka di atas panggung, sang juri yang sudah berdiri disana sejak tadi mulai mendekatkan mike ke wajahnya.

"MESKI KAMI SEBAGAI PARA DEWAN JURI MENGETAHUI BAHWA MEREKA BUKANLAH SEPASANG KEKASIH DAN HAL TERSEBUT TELAH MENYALAHI PERATURAN DALAM KOMPETISI INI, KAMI TETAP INGIN MEMBERIKAN PENGHARGAAN KEPADA KEDUANYA KARENA TELAH BERHASIL MEMIKAT HATI SETIAP DEWAN JURI DENGAN APA YANG TELAH MEREKA LAKUKAN DAN TAMPILKAN DI TIAP BABAKNYA."

Ryeowook dan Yesung saling berpandangan. Ekspresi keduanya menunjukan betapa bahagianya mereka saat ini.

"KAMI SEBAGAI DEWAN JURI, SANGAT SALUT PADA MEREKA. MESKI MEREKA BUKAN SEPASANG KEKASIH, MEREKA MAMPU MEMANIPULASI MATA SETIAP ORANG YANG MENYAKSIKAN USAHA MEREKA PADA TIAP-TIAP BABAK YANG ADA SEAKAN-AKAN MEREKA ADALAH SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH SEPASANG KEKASIH."

PROK! PROK! PROK!

Setiap orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut bertepuk tangan dengan antusias. Suara tepuk tangan yang amat meriah, lagi-lagi memenuhi seisi ruangan tersebut.

Setelah selesai menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan, sang juri memberikan sebuah bingkisan yang telah terbungkus rapi sambil menyalami Ryeowook dan Yesung satu per satu.

"Mungkin ini hanyalah sebuah bingkisan yang tidak besar dan dibungkus dengan kertas kado karena ini hadiah mendadak dan kami baru mempersiapkannya sekitar 40 menit yang lalu. Semoga kalian menyukainya." Sang juri berkata sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman yang sangat indah.

"Gomawo!" ucap Ryewoook dan Yesung secara bersamaan. Rasa bahagia dan haru bercampur menjadi satu mengisi hati mereka yang semula dipenuhi oleh rasa serba salah. Kini keduanya meninggalkan panggung dengan wajah yang tampak sangat girang.

Bersamaan dengan pemberian hadiah terakhir yang diterima oleh Ryeowook dan Yesung, maka...

_**Couple Competition secara resmi dinyatakan berakhir.**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

6 bulan kemudian...  
~~Ryeowook's POV~~

Tanpa terasa waktu telah berlalu dengan cepat sejak kejadian dimana aku mengikuti Couple Competition bersama dengan Yesung.

Ya namanya Yesung. Dialah _yeoja_ yang hari demi hari mengisi hatiku. Seumur hidupku, aku sama sekali tak pernah menduga bahwa suatu hari aku akan mendapatkan seorang _yeoja_ dengan cara seperti ini.

Yah... Mungkin hanya buang-buang waktu saja jika memikirkan betapa anehnya pertemuan kami. Lebih baik segera bersiap-siap, ne?  
Sssst! Jangan bilang-bilang siapapun ya!

Sebenarnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu aku dan Yesung sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Sebentar lagi kami akan pergi berkencan sekalian membelikan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sebuah hadiah.  
Aku dan Yesung ingin memberikan hadiah sebagai ucapan terima kasih...  
_Terima kasih karena telah mempertemukan kami berdua dan memberikan kami sebuah kenangan terindah yang takkan terlupakan seumur hidup kami._

**-_T****HE END****_-**

**A/N: **Oooops! Maaf karena di chapter sebelumnya author gak bilang kalau chapter ini bakal jadi chapter terakhir, tahu-tahu ff ini main tamat begitu ajah XD. Meski pernah mengalami penghapusan, rasanya senang juga karena ff ini akhirnya bisa selesai... =D  
Thanks ya buat seluruh readers yang selama ini sudah membaca dan mereview ff ini. Semua review yang kalian berikan terhadap ff inilah yang telah membuat ff ini sanggup bertahan hingga chapter terakhir.  
Maaf ya kalau chapter terakhirnya terlalu pendek, hehehe. Author harap semoga kalian semua bisa mendapatkan pesan yang positif dari ff ini.  
OK deh, author bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. Meski berat, inilah chapter terakhir dan pertemuan kita berakhir disini...  
Eiits! Tunggu dulu! Jangan sedih ya buat para readers yang masih ingin ketemu author *plaaak.  
Kalian bisa kok ketemu author di ff baru author yang berjudul 'Park of Memories', sebuah ff berpairing KyuWook dengan genre Romance & Hurt/Comfort.  
Atau mungkin bagi yang berminat dengan ff bergenre Romance Mystery, kalian bisa baca ff author yang sekarang sudah terbit hingga chapter 5 namun belum tamat, judulnya 'Battle? or Battle!', ff ini memiliki 3 pairing: EunHae, KiHae, dan EunMin.  
OK deh, author rasa cukup promosinya...  
Thanks for reading all.  
Untuk chapter terakhir (hiks...mau tak mau, harus ikhlas T_T)... Review please?


End file.
